


Fiance Tag

by kissyuuri (weesynthpixie)



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Boyfriend Tag, Drunk Shenanigans, Fluff, Humor, M/M, Phichit is a little shit, from yuuri, mild anxiety attack, sexual innuendo, someone stop these two lovebirds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-17
Updated: 2017-05-17
Packaged: 2018-11-01 23:07:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10931919
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/weesynthpixie/pseuds/kissyuuri
Summary: Yuuri knows they were celebrating....something. But he can't remember what. All he knows is that he was drunk and that he's going to kill Phichit because chances are Phichit started all of this. And there might have been some video recording?





	Fiance Tag

**Author's Note:**

> literally inspired by watching shane dawson's "drunk boyfriend tag" video with his boyfriend ryland. i couldn't help but think how viktor and yuuri would answer if they too were drunk and had questions about their love life, which then gets uploaded to youtube by none other than social media star phichit chulanont. enjoy!

Yuuri’s going to kill Phichit.

That’s the plan. The only plan that matters. But this damn hangover headache hurts and his stomach feels like it’s going to revolt against him and everything is sticky. The lights are too bright (oh, that’s the sun,) and he’s really overheated. Overall, Yuuri feels like walking shit.

Viktor is next to him still sleeping, hair splayed out on the pillow and twisted to the point where Viktor will have a hell of a time getting the knots out when he brushes it. Yuuri smiles down at him because even in knocked out drunken sleep Viktor is amazingly beautiful, drool and all.

As much as he wants to admire slumbering Viktor, Yuuri really needs to get up and hunt down Phichit. He doesn’t remember much but he knows Phichit is responsible for everything that happened last night. Positively sure of it. Or maybe Chris started all of it. He and Phichit spell absolute trouble when together so Yuuri wouldn’t be surprised.

There was a lot of alcohol, a lot of noise, and….video recording? Fuck, he hopes not.

First though, he needs to treat this hangover. Yuuri gingerly makes his way into the bathroom of his and Viktor’s apartment to grab aspirin, downs a couple of pills. The pills land in his empty stomach with a gross _thud_ and he almost pukes right there. He has resolve though, looks himself in the mirror and says, “You will not throw up, Katsuki.”

Next step is to try and chase those pills with some breakfast. Viktor will undoubtedly be hungry when he wakes up. As luck would have it, Phichit is coincidentally already in the kitchen nursing a bowl of cereal. He’s dressed in his underwear and an undershirt, hair messed up and eyes bright.

Either Phichit is immune to hangovers or he’s the devil, Yuuri isn’t sure which.

“You,” Yuuri growls, pointing a finger at Phichit and keeping it up until he gets to the fridge.

“Me!” Phichit replies, smiling. “Hangovers do not like you Yuuri they never have.”

Yuuri sighs. “The plan was to kill you but I’m too weak to do it.”

Phichit laughs. “You? Kill me? Yuuri you wound me. I’m your best friend, I’m supposed to murder _for_ you not murder myself.”

“That doesn’t even make sense.”

“It makes perfect sense.”

Yuuri’s now mixing a bowl of eggs and grabbing a frying pan.

“Oh man, I can’t believe you and Viktor have such a…colorful sex life,” Phichit says out of nowhere.

Yuuri drops the frying pan onto the floor, as expected, hitting his foot. He yelps and turns to glare at Phichit. “Phichit!” Then he blushes because how the hell would Phichit know about his and Viktor’s sex life?

“Wait,” Phichit says, big grin forming on his face, cereal long forgotten. “You don’t remember?”

“Of course not! I was drunk out of my mind. You know me and alcohol don’t mix well.”

“Ho-ly shit. I’ve got to wake Chris up be right back.”

Phichit disappears into the living room and Yuuri stares after him. Who else is still at his apartment? How many people showed? When did his apartment become a bed & breakfast? Why is Phichit so damn excited?

What the fuck happened last night?

Yuuri finally gets the eggs into the frying pan and they sizzle and bubble in front of him. The whole thing is absolutely disgusting but he needs to eat something or things will only get worse. He’s in the middle of thinking how putting his head into the frying pan might ease the pain of his headache when he feels familiar arms circle his waist.

Damn those arms feel nice right now. Hands splayed across his slightly protruding tummy. Fingers scratching softly against the fabric of Yuuri’s t-shirt. Utter bliss and heaven.

It never ceases to amaze him just how much he’s in love with his fiancé Viktor Nikiforov.

Viktor kisses the shell of his ear softly, hooking his chin over Yuuri’s shoulder as he watches him prepare scrambled eggs.

“Good morning, sweetheart,” Viktor says, his accent particularly thick and syrupy this morning.

Yuuri shivers. “Morning. I don’t remember a thing and Phichit is being secretive.”

Viktor laughs. He releases Yuuri to grab plates and utensils. That’s when Phichit and a practically naked Chris reappear in the kitchen.

“Chris!” Viktor says, blue eyes shining. “You’re still here! Come have breakfast with us.”

“Oh thank god I’m _starving_.”

“Where are your pants, Chris,” Yuuri asks, eyes averted from the naked Swiss man.

“Here. There. Everywhere. Does it matter?”

Phichit giggles as he takes a seat next to Chris at the kitchen island. A laptop is set up in front of him and he’s furiously typing away on it. Yuuri is very very nervous suddenly.

Eventually breakfast ends up being served because Yuuri’s still a zombie and is extremely slow and damn all of them for not feeling gross like him, but there’s an air surrounding the four of them that’s making him tense. It doesn’t help that Phichit and Chris keep giving him sly glances and smiles in his direction. And also in Viktor’s.

The intense feeling dissipates quickly when their front door is suddenly slammed open.

Ah, it’s Yuri. Lovely.

“How did you get in here?” Chris asks through a mouthful of eggs.

“I have a key, dumbass.” Yuri bites, shrugging off his big fluffy coat to hang it in the entranceway.

“You missed all the fun, Yuri. We all got drunk and—.“ Phichit is cut off.

“I don’t give a shit about what you gross adults get up to especially with your drinking,” says Yuri, joining them in the kitchen. “I’m hungry. Give me food.”

Yuuri rolls his eyes but smiles, scraping the rest of the eggs onto a plate for Yuri. A total teenage brat but is honestly one of the best figure skaters Yuuri has witnessed ever, excluding Viktor of course. Viktor needs to really come up with a game plan here soon or Yuri will surely dethrone him as the Russian Legend.

Phichit suddenly jumps up and screams, “Holy crap,” effectively scaring everyone into looking in his direction. He’s holding the laptop now and is turning its screen into Chris’ line of vision. Chris stops mid-chew, open-mouthed, then turns green eyes to Yuuri and Viktor.

“Boys, I’m surprised you two would be such a hit.”

Yuuri stands up way too quickly and bends in half to lay his head and arms on the island to steady himself. With a comforting rub from Viktor next to him, Yuuri’s able to compose himself enough to mumble, “A hit?”

Viktor, with a hand still on Yuuri’s back, says, “Oh, did we do that well? How many?”

Phichit smiles like the cat who got the canary. “Two million. And counting.”

“Just overnight?”

“Yep!”

“Well, I mean,” Chris says, hand propping his head up, “with what they talked about and how they were acting I’m not surprised. They’re the hottest couple right now.”

“Disgusting,” Yuri says through a mouthful of egg.

“You should’ve been there,” Phichit groans. “They couldn’t keep their hands off each other.”

Yuuri has begun shaking. No no no no. Not good.

Instantly Viktor is up and guiding Yuuri into the living room where he sits him down on the loveseat. He gives Yuuri space but leaves a hand within decent reach should he need it. Yuuri continues shaking as the nausea threatens to destroy him. What are they talking about? Two million? Two million what? That’s a lot, whatever it is. Oh god, Yuuri should never ever drink again. Why is it every time Yuuri drinks something crazy happens? And this time Viktor was drunk too so no one could rationally stop him. Not good. This is really not good.

A hand lands on his knee.

“Yuuri. Hey, Yuuri.”

It’s Phichit. Yuuri releases the tight hold he has on himself a fraction to look at Phichit.

“It’s okay, Yuuri. You’re okay. I’ll explain everything but I need you to try and calm down first, okay?”

Yuuri nods and reaches out a hand for Viktor who takes it immediately. Viktor’s other hand covers his and his thumb softly caresses across the knobby bones. It’s about ten minutes before Yuuri stops shaking and his breathing softens to normal. He uncrosses himself from a protective, defensive position to cuddle against Viktor back to chest. Viktor easily takes him into his arms and kisses the top of his head.

“There’s my Yuuri,” he whispers. “How are you feeling?”

“Better,” Yuuri says. “But I need an explanation. And fast.”

Phichit nods. Any semblance of teasing and coyness has disappeared and Phichit is all serious business now. He places the laptop in Yuuri’s lap where a YouTube video dominates the screen. It says “FIANCE TAG! KATSUKI YUURI AND VIKTOR NIKIFOROV FIGURE SKATING LEGENDS” above the video with a thumbnail of Yuuri with an unbuttoned shirt, hair looking a mess, and sitting in Viktor’s lap.

“Oh….god,” Yuuri says, eyes wide, voice pitching high in terror.

Viktor hugs Yuuri tighter and says happily, “Aren’t we adorable, Yuuri? You should watch.”

Yuri and Chris finally walk into the living room after deeming the coast is clear. Chris sits on the arm of the loveseat to see the laptop screen and Yuri hangs on top of the couch over Viktor and Yuuri’s shoulders. Yuuri feels suddenly claustrophobic from everyone hovering but he doesn’t blame them.

“Hey, Katsudon, you okay now?” Yuri asks, nudging a fist against Yuuri’s head affectionately. Well, as affectionate as it can get for Yuri.

“Yeah, I’m fine. But what’s….a “fiancé tag”?

Phichit sits on an armchair across from them and looks all too happy about having to explain this. Even Chris and Yuri are curious if their subtle hunching forward to hear Phichit is any indication.

“I’m not sure if there’s actually something called a “fiancé tag” I just put that there for fun since you guys are engaged.” He nods to Viktor and Yuuri’s gold rings. Yuuri stares at his fondly for a moment. “What the challenge is originally called is the “boyfriend or girlfriend tag” where famous YouTube couples record themselves answering questions about each other. Fans send questions and the YouTube couples answer them.”

Yuuri nods. “I don’t remember consenting to this, Phichit.”

Phichit looks terrified for a second. “No! No I know you don’t Yuuri but both you and Viktor did consent to it at the time. I’ll have to admit I was a bit drunk too and Chris was a horrible instigator so I broke out my phone and recorded you two.” Chris makes an offended “hey” with a hand to his chest which everyone promptly ignores.

“I went to Twitter and asked the fans to respond with questions for the “greatest figure skating couple in existence” with the hashtag #fiancetag. And within minutes I had hundreds of questions. I picked out the best, juiciest ones and recorded you guys answering them.”

Yuuri blinks. “So why am I half naked in this thumbnail?”

Everyone laughs and Viktor says right against his ear, “Our sexy little Katsudon isn’t a fan of clothing when he’s drunk. Not that I’m complaining of course.”

Yuuri shifts against Viktor, purposely pushing his butt against his crotch just to rile him up. Viktor makes a slightly pained noise. Yuri throws his hands up and makes a gagging noise and walks away.

“Viktor’s right, Yuuri. Plus, I figured it wouldn’t hurt to have you answer these while drunk to make the whole experience more…real, I guess? More genuine? Because some people, surprisingly, doubt your relationship.”

“Idiots,” says Chris.

“I know,” Phichit agrees. “But it worked in everyone’s favor because your current view standing is 2,478, 589 views.”

“We’re going to watch this, huh?” Yuuri asks with a grimace.

“Of course! It really is cute if a bit on the R-rated side at moments.”

With a deep breath, Yuuri clicks the play button.

* * *

 

Yuuri was drunk.

He knew he’d regret this in the morning but right now the alcohol streaming through his system was making him hot and electric and he really didn’t care at that point. He took another shot of vodka (because Russia and Russians love their vodka) and giggled as he set the glass…somewhere.

Phichit and Chris and Viktor were all here, laughing and having a good time. Viktor especially as he let Chris take a body shot off him. The duo yelled at the accomplishment and Yuuri bristled a bit at Chris’ lips being on Viktor’s skin like that.

So because he was a petty little shit and pleasantly drunk, Yuuri crawled over to Viktor and sat himself in his fiancé’s lap, making sure to wiggle his butt a little extra just because he could. Viktor hummed and brought both hands up into Yuuri’s hair, threading those long fingers through the strands. Yuuri purred at the feeling and melted against Viktor.

“Yuuri~. You’re being a tease,” Viktor said with a smile.

“Don’t want no one else touching you….looking at you. Only me. Look at me, Viktor,” Yuuri whined, adjusting his slightly askew glasses to stare at Viktor unabashedly.

“Ah Yuuri, I look at you all the time though! Imagine if we were driving somewhere and I was looking at you. We’d surely die!”

“Yeah but we’d die looking at each other at least,” Yuuri mumbled, smacking his lips. “I want another drink.”

“Chris!” Viktor called out for the Swiss man. “Bring me and my fiancé a couple more vodka shots.”

“Yah yah,” he replied, walking perfectly upright into the kitchen.

“Hey Yuuri! Viktor!” Phichit said, phone in hand aimed at them. “Let’s play a game!”

“Oh sounds fun!” Viktor said happily, sitting up a bit and wrapping Yuuri closer to him. Yuuri appreciated it and nuzzled deeper into Viktor’s neck. “What are the rules? Will we get drinks?”

Phichit laughed. “No. Well, I won’t object if you guys drink during it but. I have questions for you two that I want you to answer about yourselves.”

Yuuri blinked at Phichit through the alcohol haze clouding his vision. “What kinda questions?”

“Just about you two. Your love life I guess.”

“Sounds fun! Let’s do it, Yuuri! Please?”

Yuuri always knew Viktor wanted to talk about their love life to anyone who would listen but Yuuri usually stopped him before he got into the more private details. Yuuri didn’t mind if they were public but some things really should be kept behind closed doors. However, Viktor looked so excited and he was giving him the big blue watery eyes and the heart-shaped smile and what harm could there be answering a few questions for….whoever.

“Fine,” Yuuri relented, turning around to sit against Viktor back to chest. Viktor immediately wrapped arms around Yuuri’s middle, fingers teasing just above his pants. Yuuri gave the slightest of hip thrusts at the contact but no one seemed to notice thankfully. Somehow during the time Yuuri was facing Viktor most of his shirt buttons were undone. Strange.

“Great,” Phichit said, positioning the phone he was holding somewhere to face them, grabbing a piece of paper out of thin air. Also strange.

“First question, ‘How did you two meet?’” he read from the paper.

Viktor stared. “How did we meet, Yuuri?”

“Well, I’ve always admired you and looked up to you since I was 12 and when I entered the senior division I’d compete against you often but I don’t think we really talked until the banquet that one year,” Yuuri said. Then snapped on what Viktor said. “What do you mean ‘how did we meet, Yuuri’?”

Yuuri said that in a fake Russian accent meant to mock. Viktor pinched him.

“I agree. I fell in love at first sight. Next question?”

Yuuri groaned and softly pushed Viktor. “Viktor~”

“What, Yuuri, it’s true!”

Phichit cleared his throat loudly. “Okay! Next question, ‘How many times a day do you two fuck?’”

“Twenty,” Viktor said without even a pause and a straight face.

Yuuri turned a bright shade of red and hid his face against Viktor’s chest. He pinched Viktor hard on his side and Viktor yelped.

“I’m sorry what I meant to say was once maybe twice depending on the occasion. My little Yuuri here has _a lot_ of stamina. Right, lyubov moya?”

“Yes but on the ice not in….bed.”

“I can’t believe how red he is, oh my god,” Phichit said, laughing, bent in half.

“Next please!” Yuuri yelled at Phichit, now moving off of Viktor to sit next to him. Viktor pouted but elected to wrap an arm around Yuuri instead.

Chris finally brought drinks back and set the tray down on the coffee table in front of them. He noticed the phone and waved at it. “Hiii. I’m Christophe Giacometti! Viktor’s best friend and fellow figure skating competitor. These two never shut up about each other and I hear them often when they fuck. Sounds amazing I wish I could join.” Then he winked before skipping away in glee. Phichit’s hand was over his mouth holding in laughter, eyes glistening in disbelief. Or tears. Yuuri wasn’t sure.

He needed another drink.

He took one of the vodka shots and downed it instantly, humming at the burn down his throat into his belly.

“Next!” he repeated, even louder than before.

Phichit removed the hand from his mouth and read the next question aloud. “Fine grumpy. ‘Anal?’ Phichit started laughing again. “That’s literally all it says.”

Viktor cocked his head. “Well that’s all we can do? It’s the only hole available on Yuuri—“

“VIKTOR!”

“Wow,” Phichit replied.

Viktor laughed, taking a shot. “Yes, we do anal. And a lot of other things.” He winked.

“Ohhh, like what?” Phichit asked, sitting forward.

“Well, Yuuri has very sensitive nipples. He goes crazy when I put my mouth on them.” Viktor deliberately caressed a thumb against Yuuri’s left nipple and Yuuri jumped at the feeling, involuntarily moaning.

“See?”

Yuuri wanted payback. Right now.

Yuuri sat forward, halfway between looking at Phichit and the phone. “Viktor likes to get his ass eaten.”

“True,” Viktor said, nodding.

Dammit. Thought for sure that would stumble him. Yuuri forgot sometimes Viktor could be completely without filter and open about himself.

Phichit was blushing now. “Okay moving on….um….”

Yuuri couldn’t believe how flustered Phichit was. Could Phichit…?

Yuuri didn’t have time to finish that thought before Viktor was pulling Yuuri back into his lap. The Russian man leaned forward and placed a sloppy kiss to Yuuri’s cheek, then swiped the excess spit away. Yuuri’s heart thumped really hard at that moment he thought it might burst out from his chest.

“Okay here’s a good one, ‘When was your first kiss?’”

Yuuri decided to field this one. “Viktor and I had our first kiss over the summer he was training me for the grand prix final, actually. I’m sure many people believe we had our first kiss during the Cup of China but that wasn’t the case.”

“It wasn’t anything magical it just sort of….happened? We were practicing at Hasetsu like normal when I landed a quad sal perfectly for the Eros routine. I was so happy and skated over to Viktor to ask him if he saw it and instead of answering me, he just grabbed my arm and brought me over the barrier enough to kiss me.”

Viktor smiled warmly. “He was stunned to say the least. But his lips were so warm and nice. I had kissed many people in my life but none felt as good as kissing Yuuri for the first time that day. It was a small kiss. Didn’t last more than a few seconds I believe. But I knew right then Yuuri was the only man for me.”

“I remember blushing really hard afterwards and stuttering like a fool. I couldn’t believe my idol and new coach Viktor Nikiforov had kissed me? Me? Bland and unimpressive Yuuri?”

“Noooo, Yuuri stop. You’re not bland or unimpressive. You’re unique and amazing and I love you so much,” Viktor insisted, turning Yuuri’s face to kiss him on the lips. Yuuri let Viktor guide the kissing, his mouth falling open slightly to let Viktor’s tongue inside. Kissing Viktor was always a nice, new experience.

“Aww,” Phichit said. He made a heart with his hands.

Yuuri and Viktor were too busy making out to notice.

Eventually Chris interrupted by sitting down next to Yuuri, pulling him out of Viktor’s lap and close to him.

“Aww that’s so cute you two. Yuuri really is adorable and amazing. And handsome,” Chris said.

Yuuri tried to wiggle away from him, but Chris kept an arm around the tops of his shoulders and his collarbone. Viktor giggled, trying to drag Yuuri back by pulling his legs.

“Chris! Give me back my fiancé!”

“Only if you let me have a threesome with you guys!”

Phichit groaned. “Can we not right now?”

“Please,” Yuuri said, upper body at an awkward angle against Chris from being pulled in one direction and held in another.

“Fine,” Chris pouted, letting go of Yuuri who immediately crawled right back into Viktor’s lap, glaring at Chris.

“Here Chris I’ll make you a deal. You beat me _and_ Yuuri in the next grand prix final and I’ll let you join us in bed someday,” Viktor said with a smirk.

“You’re on, Nikiforov!”

Yuuri laughed. No way in Hell Chris will ever beat the both of them. And Viktor damn well knew this.

Yuuri yawned, feeling the effects of the alcohol ware off to the point where he was getting sleepy. “Any more questions Phichit?”

“Yeah, one more, ‘favorite sex positions?’”

“No,” Yuuri said, then reached a hand to cover Viktor’s mouth before he could blurt out anything inappropriate. As if this whole thing hadn’t been inappropriate from the start.

“Buh Yuuri~” Viktor said against Yuuri’s hand.

“No one needs to know, Viktor. It’s none of their business. Already bad enough you outed me as the bottom.”

“Das nuh tue. I bottom too.”

“Dammit Viktor,” Yuuri sighed. Then yawned again.

Phichit took pity on them, folding the paper away and grabbing his phone. “Thanks for indulging me you two. Go pass out. I’ll see you in the morning.”

“Good idea,” said Yuuri.

* * *

 

“That was the most disgusting thing I’ve ever seen. You two make me gag,” Yuri says, grimacing at the computer screen. Yuuri quickly exits out of the browser before YouTube’s annoying autoplay kicks in.

“I don’t remember a single thing about that,” Yuuri says, amazed. “And I wish I could’ve kept it that way.”

They all laugh.

“Aww Yuuri. It wasn’t that bad. And you had fun!” Phichit says. “The comments are also very positive. They loved it and the connection the both of you have. Anyone who doubts your relationship now will have to eat their own words.”

“Exactly! It’s important we connect with our fans and show them that we have no issues with being ourselves and loving each other,” Viktor says, rubbing Yuuri’s shoulder in comfort.

“That’s true. I guess.”

“I think we all need a little more sleep. And preferably in a bed and not on a couch, yah?” Chris pipes in, stretching his arms above his head. He’s still mostly naked much to Yuuri’s grief.

“Yes, I agree,” Yuuri says, handing the laptop back to Phichit and grabbing Viktor’s hand to lead him back to their bedroom. He turns back to look at Phichit. “Oh and Phichit?”

“Yeah?”

“I’m still going to kill you.”

Phichit only stares while Chris belly laughs.

Phichit and Chris get dressed and pack up to leave, with Phichit feeling extra cautious because of Yuuri’s friendly threat. Yuri just stands there feeling crossed.

“Hey! What about me assholes! I’m bored!”

**Author's Note:**

> poor yuri the adults just don't get true teenage boredom. thanks for reading! you can follow me on [twitter](http://twitter.com/kissyuuri)!


End file.
